Emery Longfellow Misbehaves At Alton Towers (Grounded)
Transcript *(July 16, 2018) *Dasha Longville is from LPS Your World app as a prize for collecting all Beach Buddies pets. *[Veruca, Mike, Dasha and Emery are in the car.] *Veruca: Hey Dasha and Emery. Guess what. We are gonna go to Alton Towers. Because i told you that it was a secret. *Emery: I could not wait to go on some ridesDasha: Me too. *Mike: Well that was good to hear Cutie Pie. You need to be on your best behavior. Do you understand what i have told you. *Dasha: Okay Mike. *Emery: Okay Mike. *[They arrive at Alton Towers.] *Manager: Hi there. Welcome to Alton Towers. How may i choose you. Veruca: Can we have some tickets please. Manager: Okay great. That comes to sixty one dollars. Have a great time. Veryca: Thank you. [They go to the entrance.] Veruca: So Dasha and Emery. What would you like go on. Emery: I wanna go on the Smiler. Dasha: And i wanna go on the Sonic Spinball. [They arrive at the Smiler.] Emery: It was the Smiler. Mike: Well Emery. It looks like though that you are not tall enough to ride on the Smiler. Veruca: Well i got a better idea. Why don't we go on the Sonic Spinball. Dasha: Come on Emery. You should go on it. Emery: No way. I still wanna go to the Smiler. Veruca: Stop acting like a spoiled brat. We could either go on Sonic Spinball or you could go home. Zoe Trent: OMG. Let's get out of here. Things are starting to get worse. Mademe Pom LeBlanc: Yeah. We should go to Universal Studios Island Of Adventure. Emery: Well fine then. I do not care if i am not tall enough to go on the Smiler. I am gonna destroy the Expector instead. (Emery drops his dynamite, then Alton Towers explodes) Manager: That does it Longfellow. You are being banned from Alton Towers for tranquility. Emery: (in Larry's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! [Emery gets kicked out and into the entrance.] Veruca: Emery what was wrong with you. I could not believe that you destroyed the Expector. How dare you. Mike: You horrid pup. You are gonna go home. [Emery starts crying.] [Back in the car.] Veruca: Stop crying Emery. This was your own fault. Dasha: I could not go on any rides because of you. Emery: But mom. All i wanna go on was the Smiler. But i did not go on it because i was not tall enough. Mike: We do not care Emery. You are grounded for six months. That means we will never take you to the Longville Movies to see Wanda Woolsey And The Chocolate Factory. Dasha: There will be no more Alton Towers for you. Veruca: And when we get home. I will call Xilam and tell them to cancel Oggy And The Cockroaches. We will tell you parents all of that. Emery: [BLEEP] off dad and mom. I want you to disappear. Mike: Don't you speak to us again like that Emery! [At home.] Emery’s Mom: I am gonna call Xilam and tell them to cancel Oggy And The Cockroaches. Emery: Please no mom. Do not cancel this show. *Emery’s Mom: (On The Phone) Hello Xilam. Can you cancel Oggy And The Cockroaches. Because Emery did terrible at Alton Towers. Can you please cancel it. Okay then. Thanks. Goodbye. *Shimajirō Shimano: [in Kidaroo voice 5000% louder] OH!!!!!! (X60) EMERY LONGFELLOW!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU NEARLY DESTROY ALTON TOWERS!!!! NOW MY WIFE AND MY FRIENDS AND I CAN'T GO THERE UNTIL IT'S REPAIRED BECAUSE OF YOU!!!!! THAT'S IT, YOU ARE GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED, GROUNDED FOR TRANQUILITY!!!!! *Shimajirō Shimano: 1st, spankings! *Mimirin Midorihara: Next, slappings! *Nyakkii Momoyama: Next, ass beatings *Mitsuo Kawashima: Next, whack you with a belt! *Kikko Hayashida: Next, I'm going to whack you down with a keyboard! *Akio Toriyama: And finally, putting a nappy on you! [[Category:Grounded Videos]] [[Category:Grounded Videos by Dorothyisthebest]] [[Trivia]]